


Stress reliever

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x You - Freeform, Endverse, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, age gap, age gap (reader is 21 and dean is 35), oral receive (male), reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Dean comes to your cabin after a stressful day to relieve some of the stress and who are you to say ‘no’.





	Stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget, feedback is what keeps the author coming back!

A heavy sigh left your lips as you stood in front of the mirror in just your bra and jeans, your fingertips gently tracing the outline of a darkish purple bruise on your ribs from being attacked by a bunch of Crotes not even two weeks ago.

The wound wasn’t serious but it still hurt as hell whenever you would move, which was the reason you couldn't join the rest of your people in a supply run today, led by the ruthless leader called Dean Winchester.

You met him about a year into the apocalypse, which was four years ago, when he saved your and your sister’s asses from being killed by Crotes where they surprised you in the place you were hiding. That day, he, his friend called Castiel and a girl named Risa found you and your sister hidden in a store’s bathroom, praying that Crotes won’t find you. Thankfully, God listened and Dean’s people took care of them, taking you two back to his camp.

He was very surprised that you knew how to shoot and fight, so he let you become one of his soldiers, covering his back whenever you needed to go on a supply run or take care of Crotes, who wandered too close to the camp.

The doors cracked a little as someone entered. You didn’t have to look to know who it was. He slowly closed the doors, put his duffel bag on the table and came to you, his darken forest green eyes locked with yours through the mirror.

He stood behind you as his rough fingers tenderly ran over your wound, making you hiss slightly at the contact. His hand then moved to your hip, squeezing it tightly as his other hand ran through your hair before pulling it over your left shoulder.

It was quiet. Silence surrounding you both. You knew the reason why he was here and gladly accepted it, looking forward to it.

The feeling of his soft lips on your delicate skin made you close your eyes and tilt your head to the side, giving him more access. A soft moan left your parted lips as he gently bit your skin, his tongue running over the reddened area afterwards.

His hand made its way from your shoulder to your back, tracing the line of your bra before unhooking it, letting it fall to the wooden floor.

Dean’s other hand left your hip and both of them moved to your breasts, kneading the flesh more roughly, his thumbs tracing your perky nipples before pinching each of them, his mouth working on your neck, leaving kisses and bites all the way from under your ear to your shoulder.

“Dean,” his name escaped your lips in a louder moan as he pinched your nipple, his right hand sliding down to your tummy before opening your belt and unzipping the black jeans you were wearing.

After he finally opened them, his hand slid inside to rub your already wet center over your panties.

There were no words said nor needed. Dean growled at the feeling of how ready you already were, sliding your panties to the side to get rid of all the barriers.

His fingers teased your slit as his thumb toyed with your clit, his mouth still moving on your neck while his other hand played with your left nipple.

His name left your lips again, the sound so vulnerable that Dean felt goosebumps rising on his skin, the throbbing pain in his pants growing as you began to move your hips, your ass tightly pressed against his front.

Out of nowhere, Dean turned you around, his lips roughly crushing against yours the moment he inserted two fingers into you. You gasped and he used that moment to slide his tongue into your mouth, exploring it, battling with your tongue.

Your hands made its way on his chest, slowly peeling off his jacket. He had to stop moving his fingers, leaving you empty as he peeled off all the layers covering his torso, revealing his slightly flushed skin decorated with scars from all the adventures he’d been on.

Even though you’d seen him naked many times, he always left you mesmerised. Both of you got rid of your jeans and boots, leaving you in your panties and him in his boxers as you backed him to the bed.

Dean fell on the unmade bed with a quiet thud, his head hitting the pillows softly. Your eyes stayed connected before you straddled his hips, kissing him again as your hands explored his torso, your fingertips gently running over his nipples, making him groan.

Your lips moved from his to his chiselled jaw, softly nibbling at his skin before you moved more down, making a wet path in the middle of his torso. When you finally moved to the place you where aiming for, you couldn’t help but gently bit the skin on his visible v-lines. Dean’s eyes never left you as he carefully watched your actions, all the anticipation going straight to his cock as you could clearly see the outline of him in his boxers. 

“Y/N, don’t tease,” he growled as you continued to kiss and nibble the skin on his lower abdomen, your fingertips gently running over his throbbing member hidden in his underwear. 

A chuckle left your swollen lips from all the kissing as you obeyed and took off his boxers, Dean raising his hips to help you. His cock sprung free, standing in all its glory and you didn’t waste a second, wrapping your hand around his tip to spread the pre-cum, making it easier for you to please him. 

Dean groaned at the feeling of your delicate hand on his member. You started to stroke him slowly, planting a small kiss on the tip before taking him in. Your name left his lips again as his eyes watched you hollow your cheeks, swallowing as much of him as you could while stroking the rest, your other hand gently massaging his balls.

He put his hand on your head, his fingers running through your hair before he made a quick ponytail so your hair wouldn’t get into the way. You licked the visible veins, eyes locked with Dean’s, which were full of lust and desire.

After a few more bobs, you got rid of your panties and straddled your leader again, lining his cock with your entrance and slowly sliding down.

A loud moan escaped your lips along with Dean’s name as he filled you completely. You stayed still for a moment, giving yourself time to accommodate to his girth, your hands against his lower abdomen while his hands were kneading the flesh of your things.

It didn't take long before you started to move, sliding up and down on him and circling your hips once in a while, Dean helping you with his hands on your hips. 

He threw his head back, eyes closing from all the pleasure as you bent down and tenderly bit the skin on his chest, your fingers sliding over his nipples to increase the pleasure.

Dean could feel you tightening around him as you slowly rode him, enjoying how full you were and how you could feel every inch of him at a pace slow like that. 

After a few minutes, he couldn’t take the slow pace anymore and tightened his grip on your hips, swiftly turning you on your back and speeding up, his thrusts becoming harder and rougher as his pelvis hit your clit, again and again, quickly nearing your high.

Dean’s groans became louder as well, his thrusts even rougher as he grabs your wrists, bringing them on both sides of your head. 

Soon enough, you felt the knot in your tummy explode. Your back arched, your front tightly pressing against Dean’s sweaty chest, a loud moan leaving your lips as you clenched around his thick member, letting go.

Dean didn’t stop, harshly thrusting into you, a sound of skin against skin echoing through the whole cabin and you were more than sure that if someone passed your small cottage, they would surely know what was going on but you didn’t care.

He pulled out the moment you finally came down from your high, stroking himself on top of you, nearing his own climax.

“Lemme do it, boss,” you quickly said and motioned for Dean to lay down. He did as told, comfortably sitting on your bed, his back against the wall, as you snuggled between his muscular thighs.

You gave him a few strokes before taking him in your mouth, bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks whenever you had just his tip between your lips. Dean grunted, his hand on the back of your head, making you take him deeper as he neared his climax, desperately chasing it. 

His member twitched in your mouth and without a warning, his warm cum filling your mouth. A few drops escaped your lips but you swallowed the rest, collecting the cum on your cheeks on your thumb, seductively bringing it to your mouth as your gaze locked with Dean’s, the leader watching your every move.

Dean put his hand on your cheek, his thumb tracing your bottom lip before he pulled you to him, making you no choice but to be on all fours as you kissed him.

The kiss, however, didn’t last long. Dean pulled away just a few minutes afterwards and without a word, he stood up, putting his boxers and jeans back on. 

You stayed on your bed, sheets covering your naked body as you watched your fearless leader getting dressed, his features showing no emotions at all...like he was a stone.

After he put on his navy green jacket, he went for his duffle bag. It wasn’t anything new...actually it was more than common for him to just leave, without a word or a second glance. There were no emotions in this, he clearly needed you only for the stress relief and nothing more and you accepted it, not having another opinion.

“We’re out of medical supplies, so be ready tomorrow at six, sharp.”

Those were the only words he said before he left, leaving you, his former lover, surrounded in silence as you were too lazy to get dressed again. Instead, you let the darkness swallow you as you felt to much-wanted sleep. 

* * *

 


End file.
